Conventional data security systems and methods may be designed to prevent the leakage (e.g., unauthorized access or transmission) of data. Such conventional systems and methods typically generate and implement security measures for a business or enterprise environment. A corporation may wish to restrict access to sensitive material stored on a corporate computer or server. For example, the corporation may wish to restrict access to private corporate information, intellectual property, financial documents, and customer information. A security measure may be created and implemented in order to restrict access to this type of sensitive information.
Examples of such security measures include implementing a firewall, intrusion detection systems, antivirus software, or other such systems to prevent unauthorized access to sensitive data. Other types of conventional security measures include the utilization of machine learning algorithms to identify abnormal access of sensitive data, monitoring of computer system behavior, and mechanisms to detect unauthorized attempts to copy sensitive information.
However, such conventional data security systems and methods are not suitable for use with a mobile communications device. For example, the type of data associated with the mobile communications device tends to be personal data of a user of the device as opposed to corporate or enterprise level information. As such, what is needed are systems and methods for creating and assigning a policy to a device. For example, a policy may be created based on personal data and/or personal use of a mobile communications device and the policy may be used to prevent the unauthorized access or leakage of personal data on the mobile communications device.